<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacenet Week 2020 by Luminesnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336224">Lacenet Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminesnake/pseuds/Luminesnake'>Luminesnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, lacenet, lacenet week 2020, sparring fic sparring fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminesnake/pseuds/Luminesnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the stuff I'll write for lacenet week! Tags will be added with the chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacenet Week 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal chimes across the clearing as blades clash.  Hornet throws her needle, just barely avoiding a strike from Lace as she zips out of the way. She lands in the moss, quickly moving back into a battle stance. She darts forward, pretends to stumble as Lace advances. Lace swings her pin forward; with a last burst of energy, Hornet ducks under it and hooks her leg.</p><p>Lace falls.</p><p>Hornet catches her. </p><p>She holds Lace in a precarious dip, grins stretched wide across both of their faces.<br/>
Hornet leans in close. “I win.”<br/>
Lace flushes blue for a moment before smirking. She throws her leg over Hornet’s shoulder, knocking her off balance and sending them both tumbling to the ground. As Hornet is catching her breath, Lace rolls over and pins her.<br/>
“No, little spider, I think I-” Hornet pulls her in for a kiss, interrupting her. Lace deepens the kiss, and the world seems to fade away around them. </p><p>Hours later, after they’re both breathless and her purrs fill the air, Hornet realizes that this moment is better than anything she could’ve imagined for herself when she was younger. Their sparring session, this moment of calm in the middle of a revolution, was the first glimpse of a future that she wanted for herself.<br/>
Her heart sings as she looks at Lace, half-asleep. For the first moment in a long, long, time, Hornet feels safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>